


heavy metal broke my heart (mummified my teenage dreams)

by justprompts



Series: watching you run into the high noon sun [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: "You can be Malfoy Sr. in the play, Harry!" Seamus said, grinning widely as Harry flipped him off."Yes, you can play Lucius Malfoy," Smith added, sneering - like he was prone to."What - no," Harry said, loudly, glancing at Malfoy who was watching Zacharias with clear distaste. "No - I - I don't want to be Draco's - father!""Oh, that's truly brillant," Malfoy said, snorting mirthlessly. "You know your lines already."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: watching you run into the high noon sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	heavy metal broke my heart (mummified my teenage dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Written completely for kicks, if you all like the story I can continue :) Enjoy!!!

___

" - that makes little to no sense and I assure you that there are legalities in place that don't allow you to force us to do this as part of our NEWT grade, that would be simply - " 

"Ms _Granger_ !" 

Harry's head hit the desk in front of him with a loud thud as Professor Christella Tacet's shrill voice interrupted Hermione's indignant ranting again. Ron was sleeping quite peacefully by his side, his head resting on his hand and swaying slightly. 

Tacet and Hermione had been at it since almost half an hour - and their _Mind Healing Activities_ had certainly not worked yet. Not even started, in fact - primarily, because Hermione considered it stupid and worth revolting against, even though nobody had any energy to do that nowadays. Eighth Year had begun with no great enthusiasm, definitely no interhouse unity - and a severe lack of communication between everyone. People were just - tired. Exhausted, and listless after the previous year and here they were, seventh and eighth years, for whom it was compulsory to take Mind Healing. 

Harry had thought that it might actually work, the way Hermione talked about Muggle Therapy helping people, but everything yet had seemed so absurd. 

This was even worse. 

"Ms Granger, I'm going to _again_ repeat myself," Tacet said, taking a deep breath as if to rein in her temper, which did no favours to Hermione's own. "This activity has been approved by Headmistress Mcgonagall as well as the School Board." 

Hermione sniffed irritably, as if to convey just what she thought of _their_ opinions. 

"You all - that is to say - all the Seventh and Eighth Year students are going to be performing a play, which will be conducted in front of the whole school and everybody, _and I mean everybody,"_ she smacked the book she was holding on Ron's desk, who jumped awake, startled, " - will be a part of it. The playline hasn't yet been selected and thus, I would welcome your suggestions. I would prefer the maximum number of people to participate in the primary acting, since that is the assigned activity but there has to be a small group of students who will act as the producing committee. If anyone has any ideas - _Ms. Granger, SIT DOWN!"_

Way to fuel her rage. 

Harry tried grabbing her wrist as she stood up, but she shook it off with such aggression that he winced and let go, watching as she stormed her way out of the class - possibly, to go the library and study for the approaching NEWTs. 

Pansy Parkinson snorted at the back, and Harry turned around with a scowl - accidentally locking eyes with Malfoy who had an amused smirk on his face - till he saw Harry, and his expression shifted back to its eighth-year-normal blank faced statue. It was slightly disconcerting, how easily he did that. 

___


End file.
